This invention relates generally to a hydromassage apparatus and more particularly to a hydromassage apparatus that produces a whirlpool action in a conventional bathtub.
It is known that a whirpool bath may be employed for medical or other purposes such as for therepeutic massage in the treatment or relief of sore muscles, rheumatic or arthritic conditions and other medical or health improving effects. When the use of a whirlpool bath is desirable, it is convenient for the whirlpool bath to be located in the home and the cost of installing the whirlpool bath is minimized. Since most homes have a conventional bathtub already installed, it is particularly desirable to utilize a conventional bathtub for a whirlpool bath.
A variety of complicated structures have heretofore been disclosed for converting a conventional residential bathtub into a whirlpool bath by providing an apparatus for circulating water in the bathtub to create the desired whirlpool action. While these known apparatuses may be effective for their intended purpose, namely creating whirlpool action in a conventional bathtub, they have inherent shortcomings.
In a commmonly used hydromassage apparatus, a motor driven pump is located within or adjacent the bathtub and the outlet of the pump is connected to a discharge nozzle assembly beneath the water level in the bathtub. Water is ejected under high pressure from the nozzle by the pump and is directed toward the portion of the person's body undergoing treatment.
In one known hydromassage unit, the entire unit, including the motor and pump is located in a tank or bathtub or in contact with the water. With units of this type, the electric connections to the motor have to be positively insulated to prevent shorting. In some cases, people are reluctant to use a unit of this type knowing the inherent danger involved in operating an electrical device in water.
In another known type of hydromassage unit, the motor and pump are located outside of the tank while the nozzle assembly is located within the tank and is connected to the pump by hoses. A unit of this type, when used in a conventional bathtub requires assembly and disassembly at the respective start and completion of each period of use. Furthermore, the entire unit including the long hoses must be handled and stored during periods of non-use.
Other known hydromassage units are adapted to be positioned over the side of the bathtub with an electric motor positioned outside of the bathtub which motor is mechanically connected to a pump positioned inside the bathtub and below the level of water in the bathtub. One such known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,117. Such a known device requires the assembly and disassembly of the hydromassage unit and conventional bathtub at the respective start and completion of each period of use. Furthermore, such an entire unit must be handled in storage during periods of non-use. In addition, people are reluctant to use a unit of this type knowing the inherent danger involved in operating an electrical device in close proximity with water.
Other known hydromassage devices require making permanent changes and additions in the physical structure of the bathtub so that the bathtub would be provided with permanent, irremovable barriers and hazards which confine the user and usable space in the bathtub and which the user has to avoid for normal bathing purposes.
Yet other known hydromassage devices require the installation of various portions of the device, such as inlet and outlet ports, in the sides of the conventional bathtub. The installation of such an apparatus is extremely difficult due to the confined spaces in which conventional bathtubs are positioned. Furthermore, if an error is made in such an installation, the sides of the bathtub may be damaged and require the replacement of the entire bathtub. In addition, by locating the inlet and outlet ports below the normal level of water in a conventional bathtub, leaks may develop which create a nuisance and may even damage the area surrounding the bathtub and also damage to other articles in the home. Exemplary of such a known device is the therapeutic bathtub disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,247 and 3,614,952.
Other known hydromassage devices provide the use of a nozzle inserted into the drain of a conventional bathtub. Such known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,266; 3,452,370, and 3,591,872. These known devices require modifications to the existing plumbing associated with the conventional bathtub and require some assembly and disassembly of the device into and out of the drain to allow full use of the bathtub when the known device is not in use.
Another known hydrotherapy installation provides for modifying the plumbing of a conventional bathtub drain so water may be drawn from the bathtub through the drain. After the water is pressurized it is returned to the bathtub under pressure through a conduit over the end of the bathtub. Such installations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,964 and 3,288,134.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a hydromassage apparatus be used in connection with a conventional bathtub which is already in place and installed. This minimizes the installation cost and eliminates the need to allocate other living space for the hydromassage apparatus. It is also desirable that a hydromassage unit be used in a conventional bathtub without taking up any space in the bathtub that may be used when the hydromassage unit is not in use.
A further desirable feature of a hydromassage unit allows the use of the bathtub, water inlet, drain control, and drain while the hydromassage unit is in place. It is also desirable to provide a hydromassage unit that does not require modifications to the existing plumbing of the bathtub.
It is advantageous to provide a hydromassage apparatus which does not require any modifications to the bathtub which may create undesirable leakage of water from the bathtub and also the attendant installation difficulties of such modifications. It is further desirable to provide a hydromassage unit which does not require any assembly or disassembly of the unit when it is to be used. Such a unit also avoids the attendant storage problems of the disassembled parts of the hydromassage unit.
It is also desirable to provide a means for electrically isolating and protecting the water in the bathtub from electrical charge. It is further desirable to provide a hydromassage unit which may be produced and installed at a minimum of cost and installation labor.